The present invention relates generally to the field of camouflage and more particularly to reducing or eliminating the infrared signature of objects.
It is known that equipment such as boats, vehicles, tanks, guns and aircraft as well as people emit infrared (IR) radiation, the amount of which is directly related to the quantity of heat generated and radiated. This radiation, in turn, is related to the temperature of the radiating surface, its emissivity and geometrical view factor according to the Stefan-Boltzman Law in which the temperature raised to the forth power is the overriding parameter.
It is also known that the foregoing may be placed under surveillance by employing IR viewing methods such as xe2x80x9cnight visionxe2x80x9d goggles or forward looking infrared (FLIR) equipment. For example, the Sidewinder missile is a heat-seeking rocket that utilizes infrared heat sensors to detect the presence of enemy aircraft for the purpose of effecting the destruction thereof. In addition, military or paramilitary groups employ night vision goggles to locate persons and equipment for the purpose of surveillance or destruction thereof.
In view of the foregoing, it would be of commercial or strategic value to enable one to mask the IR signature or viewability of an object or person for a period of time in order to evade detection.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a method of infrared shielding or camouflage that is an improvement over the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of infrared shielding or camouflage that is passive.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of infrared shielding or camouflage that is inexpensive.
Yet an other object of the present invention is to provide a method of infrared shielding or camouflage that is easy to use.
The benefits and advantages of the present invention are achieved by a method of camouflaging an object emitting infrared radiation so as to decrease the infrared viewability thereof by an infrared detector. According to the method, an infrared radiation layer is positioned proximate the infrared radiation source such that infrared radiation is absorbed by the layer. The infrared radiation absorbing layer includes a phase change material or plastic crystals. In one embodiment of the invention, the phase change comprises paraffinic hydrocarbons which may be microencapsulated, depending upon the specific application.